1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electrodes of dye-sensitized solar cells, and particularly to an apparatus for making an electrode of a dye-sensitized solar cell.
2. Description of Related Art
Dye-sensitized solar cells are widely used for converting solar power into electrical power. A typical dye-sensitized solar cell includes a working electrode, a counter electrode and an electrolyte sandwiched between the working electrode and the counter electrode. The counter electrode usually has a catalytic material, such as platinum (Pt) or carbon (C). The working electrode may have a substrate, and a working material and a dye material coated on the substrate. The working material usually may be TiO2 or ZnO. The dye material converts solar power into electrical power through oxidation-reduction reaction in the solar cell.
The working electrode needs a working material coating and a dye material coating, so a production line, which has a plurality of working stations is usually used to make the working electrode. However, the production line is too long, and contamination may occur between alternations of the working stations.
What is needed, therefore, is an apparatus for making an electrode of a dye-sensitized solar cell, which can overcome the above shortcomings.